


蓝莲花

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 二月红×六月蓝×庄睿＊混乱关系慎入





	蓝莲花

二月红经窗边儿过的时候确是听到些动静。他蹙了蹙眉，本没有偷听人墙脚的兴趣，步子将迈，让一声惊喘把他扯住了，就听得有人低低调笑着：“我都还没进去呢，往下有你叫唤的。”

白日宣淫便罢了。二月红垂眼生生憋了口气，手心被自己的指甲硌出一排月牙印。在哪儿不好？偏生在他满植杏花的清净后院。是谁不好？竟是往日里跟他怀里软软绵绵的六月蓝。

许是震惊的，气的吧，二月红怔怔杵在原地，怎么也走不动道儿了。嗯嗯啊啊的欢声爱语一阵一阵往耳朵里钻。他的耳廓都臊红起来。

“我呀，还是喜欢庄老板这副娇弱样子。”六月蓝讲话仍是缓缓的，能听出些喘。但他的动作应该不如语气来得温柔，更似那温柔刀，把庄睿弄得连连求饶，都染上了哭腔。平日里，若能瞧见一回声名远扬的庄老板红下脸都称得上奇观，更何况此时此刻撞见这精明家伙的床笫之事，还是下面儿那个。

可撞破的恰好是二月红，且剩下浑身上下凉透的不爽利。

“你、你慢点儿……哼嗯……”庄睿发着颤，直接不上气儿，反招惹得六月蓝不慢反快，“啊……别……别啊……”真应了他那句“有你叫唤的。”

二月红脑子还混沌着，嘴唇紧抿。换作旁人，定气汹汹杀进去抓奸在床。他倒冷静得很。还万念俱灰地想着，晚些便放了六月蓝自由吧。他要做青鸟，做蓝蝴蝶，择木栖，择蜜采，皆由不得他来管了。而转念一想，二月红何曾对他强求过一点半点，更觉得伤心。

“庄老板咬得好紧呢。”之前都没发现六月蓝在交欢的时候话这么多。二月红心脏仿佛灌了一缸陈醋，酸胀得要死。是他的话，每回尽把人做得只顾得上哭和喊。“夫君”、“夫君”的，魂儿都叫六月蓝勾没去。岂料想他的蓝儿还是别人的夫君啊。

“啊……夫君……”庄睿嗓子已经有点儿哑了，却止不住咿咿啊啊。“红官……啊……红官……”出口的叫唤倒让神伤的二月红猛地一个激灵，眼睛睁了睁，最后还权当是庄睿被搞得混不清醒了。

“庄老板瞧仔细了吗？”这会儿六月蓝凉凉地问。他的嗓音薄，刻意压抑过后，像是被狠伤了心。二月红听着难受，是比自己伤心还千倍万倍的难受。他正犹豫着是否要弄出点儿动静，六月蓝又继续道：“庄睿，我是你心心念念的红官吗，嗯？”他笑出来，“庄睿我问你呢。”一边笑，一边狠狠将人送上痛苦又极乐的云巅。自己也紧接着发泄了。哼哼唧唧好几声，猫儿似的，嘴里还在唤着“红官”。

屋外的二月红原本还震惊和气的，现下竟生生被六月蓝给唤硬了。


End file.
